PLaying Games
by ObsessiveDevil
Summary: Kakashi and Sasuke are playing games, games nobody likes yet can get obsessed with playing, games of love. shounen ai. bl. dont like, dont read. Old Story, I'm not too proud of it, but it read anyway, should you so wish!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i dont own naruto

Chapter 1- Conversations with Kakashi 

_Round and round the conversation, always ends where it began…_

It was a beautiful day in the village of Konoha, the sun was shining, the sky was a wonderful blue, and the children were playing happily and over all the future was bright… Yeah right!

Sasuke Uchiha wondered down the street agitated at the whole scene, why is it when the world is happy, he isn't? He kept his head down and stuffed his clenching fists in his pocket so he didn't punch the next thing that came his way. Today was your average day in the life of the Uchiha, he wondered down the same path and always had the urge to hit something as he did, he did it every day, it had become kind of comforting that he knew he would do it again tomorrow.

He was making his way to the bridge, not just any bridge, the bridge that he made his way early to every morning, even the days he didn't have practice, it had become just as much as a daily ritual as walking down that street had. Most of the time he went to the bridge for practise but lately he had found himself going there for comfort, to ease whatever it was inside of him that was agitating him so badly.

He turned the corner of the street and sighed, thinking about it, he really shouldn't be comforted by the fact he does things exactly the same way, every single day. He should have been cursing himself for his predictability because if someone had been watching him they would know exactly when and where to attack.

He waved at the man on the other side of street, another thing he did every day, the man was Gai, a teacher, in fact he was supposedly Sasuke's own teacher's 'rival' he sometimes found that hard to believe as Kakashi barely ever got angry or annoyed with Gai. Or at least, he didn't show he did. The man with a pudding bowl hair cut and giant eyebrows waved back and smiled. It was all part of the ritual.

Sasuke crossed the street and didn't stop to talk to Gai and his student Lee, a boy who idolised Gai and had adapted his appearance to be like his teachers, it was scary how Lee sometimes became to close with Gai and they would both break down in tears and hug each other. Although Sasuke and Kakashi had many similar qualities he could never imagine him idolising that perverted slacker and he definitely couldn't picture himself bursting into tears and leaping into Kakashi's arms. He shuddered at the thought.

He crossed the grass at the park ignoring the sign the said 'please don't walk on the grass' and came to the nearest tree, which he jumped into. He sat on the lowest branch and watched the children playing in the park for a while. He knew, soon _they_ would come and he would have to keep moving, but for now sitting on the branch was calming.

He watched as they made there way across the field, also ignoring the 'don't walk on the grass' sign as he did. One of them pointed up at him and he got ready for the chase, he hated those deadly creatures with a passion. Stupid fan girls.

Two in particular stood out in front of the rest, a blonde girl with her hair tied back in a pony tail and a pink haired girl who let it fall loose down her back. They both had a look of determination in their eyes, one that told Sasuke that both wanted to beat the other.

The blonde girl was Ino, he didn't know her last name as he hadn't talked to her very much, at all; her family ran a flower shop in the main streets of the village and she had gone to the same school he had, the school all ninja went to, Konoha Ninja Academy.

The other girl, the pink haired one, was Sakura Haruno; he didn't know much about her family, she didn't talk much about her family and friends, not to say she didn't talk, she just preferred to talk about him. Something he hated as he didn't like to talk about his past, present or future with anyone. She was on team 7 with him, and Naruto Uzamaki and of course Kakashi Hatake, their teacher.

The group of girls advanced and were almost under his tree when he jumped to the next and began to flee, anyone would flee from that group of female ninja. They didn't scare him; well maybe they did, but just a little bit. Any one would be scared.

He jumped from tree to tree and found himself on the other side of the wood quickly, a short foot path would take him to the bridge where he would meet with the rest of his team, today he had practise, and he wished he didn't.

Sasuke wondered along the path, pretty certain he had lost the girls, and kicked stones as he did. All of this; the tree, the park, the girls, the path and the kicking of poor innocent stones was part of the ritual. He realised if he was to brake away from that ritual maybe the girls wouldn't know where to find him. Or they would and he would have no plan and he would quite possibly be maimed by them as they attempted to get to know him at the same time as fighting off all their competition. He shuddered again.

He came to the bridge where he found a blonde, spiky haired boy in an orange jump suit. It was unusual for Naruto to be there that early and it threw Sasuke for a moment, usually Sasuke would lean against the edge of the bridge and when Naruto came an argument would be started, but if Naruto was already there then it wasn't possible for that to happen. Was he supposed to say something? He thought he should at least say hi, it wasn't a big change in the ritual; life wouldn't possibly go off track because Naruto got there early for once.

"Hey" he said leaning against the railing as he always did, Naruto turned to look at him and grinned.

"I got here before you, I beat you at that!" he said childishly, Sasuke smirked and wondered how such an immature brat could live on his own and get all the shopping done and act responsible and then come here and be little Naruto who can barely climb a tree with no hands.

"Yeah, now let's see you put that kind of motivation into your training" he said.

Naruto frowned and Sasuke new he had said something that had the same affect as hitting him in the gut. He wanted an argument with Naruto, he wanted a fight, he wanted to be hit and to hit back and he wanted Kakashi to have to come along and pull them apart so they didn't kill each other. He wanted to, and that scared him a little bit. He wasn't a blood thirsty demon but he didn't want to hurt _Naruto_ as a personal thing, at that moment he just wanted to hurt someone or something.

A pink haired girl ran up the bridge and flicked her hair, trying to get Sasuke's attention, he ignored her and kept watching Naruto, he was watching him for a reaction, he was watching his face to see the hurt and anger and the annoyance. He was watching him so he could dodge if Naruto decided to attack.

Naruto suddenly turned towards Sakura, completely forgetting about Sasuke and what the Uchiha had said that had made him feel even the slightest bit angry. Who he was looking at was looking back and forward between the two boys with a look of deep concern on her face.

"Are you two fighting again? Why? Please don't, there really is no point, we're meant to be a team! Kakashi sensei says it is important for us to fight as one, and if you two are fighting each other than the entire team falls apart! Remember!" she blurted out, Sasuke was tempted to tune her out but was half interested in what she was saying.

She was right, they were supposed to fight as if they made one person, they were supposed to be so in tune with each other they could make a plan and see it out with out discussing it; like they had done in the land of the waves. It was like they were all one person, and if that person was fighting with it self it couldn't possibly be concentrating. It made some sort of sense he ventured.

"Thank you for saying that for me Sakura, I would have, but frankly, this could have got interesting and turned into a fight" said a voice from a near by tree. A grey, or silver, Sasuke had never really decided on which, haired man jumped down and smiled at them all through a mask. Two things Sasuke wondered about every time he saw Kakashi was what was his hair colour? And what was behind his mask?

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura seemed happy to see Kakashi, maybe she was, and maybe she was hiding something from the rest of her team. Sasuke shook his head to clear the mental images that pushed their way through into his mind. It was surprising how off track he could go, and he couldn't believe he was thinking about his teacher and his team mate having a secret affair. Ewwww!

"You're late" said Naruto and Sasuke realised that Kakashi was, indeed, late. Though not to late considering how late he had been time and time before.

"I wasn't that late Naruto, and it wouldn't have been so long if you weren't as dedicated to trying to beat Sasuke you actually got here early" replied Kakashi.

Sasuke had to smirk, still trying hard to rid the images of Kakashi and Sakura sneaking off for a quick kiss in the next room. In his fantasy that left him and Naruto alone and so, being Sasuke, he turned around and punched Naruto in the nose; he came out of the day dream and felt guilty he almost turned round and apologised but caught himself just in time.

"Sasuke let us know when you've stopped day dreaming so I can explain the mission"

Sasuke turned to face Kakashi and cursed himself inwardly on being caught, he was sort of embarrassed. "Erm, sorry" he said and motioned for him to carry on with his arm.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and muttered something about Naruto and Sasuke being a lot like each other, at which point Sasuke growled. "We have been assigned a retrieving mission; all we have to do is escort Miss Hyuuga to the village hidden in the ice so she may pick up something for her farther. She is very shy as I am sure you all know, having her as a class mate and we want to make her feel welcomed, yes?"

Everyone nodded and Kakashi seemed satisfied, he motioned for them to walk forward and asked Sakura to lead them to the Hyuuga house hold, he knew Sakura and Hinata had been friends for a bit and Sakura knew the way, she would keep Naruto busy as he always walked with her (or at least tried to) and he could talk to Sasuke.

Sakura led them down the path again and Naruto walked next to her talking about something, probably Ramen. Sasuke realised Kakashi coming up behind him and instantly shook his head to rid it of day dreams of Sakura and his perverted teacher.

"What are you thinking about?" asked the grey/silver haired Jounin, Sasuke really wished he hadn't asked that, he supposed he could always ask some other questions that had been bothering him, the ones he had wondering about earlier, but if he said nothing he knew Kakashi wouldn't buy it.

"Is your hair silver or grey?"

"That's a weird thing to be thinking about" Sasuke shrugged and kept walking, Kakashi by his side, he looked a head so as not to make eye contact with Kakashi's normal eye. "Just so you know if I was old enough to be grey haired I would have retired by now, you kids are way too much for me as it is"

"Were not kids, were teens. And how old are you anyway?"

"Teens then and I am not stupid enough to tell you my age"

Sasuke didn't mind, one thing he was good at was guessing ages, he didn't put Kakashi down as a day over twenty-five, probably younger, maybe twenty-two, twenty-three.

"Twenty-three" he said after awhile and Kakashi turned to face him, amusement clear in his visible eye.

"I'm insulted, Twenty-three is OLD!" he said smirking "_I_ am _twenty-two_! And I only turned it _last month_, so that means I am almost _a whole year_ away from twenty-three!" he said as if he were a kid, Sasuke thought it was a pretty good guess but kept quiet. Kakashi could sometimes be very scary when he was acting childishly.

"Whatever, so there's another thing that bothers me" said Sasuke, he knew Kakashi wouldn't tell him what was behind his mask so decided to completely throw him off track with his crazy ideas about Kakashi and Sakura.

"That would be?"

"Are you and Sakura having a secret love affair no one in the village knows about, not even me and Naruto, in fact especially not Naruto?" he blurted out, smirking at Kakashi's dumb-founded expression which Sasuke didn't have to see because he could feel the dumb-founded air coming off his teacher.

"What the-? You have one hell of an imagination" he said ruffling Sasuke's hair, he dodged most of the hair ruffling and gave Kakashi a look that said he was looking for a straight answer, even though he couldn't care less if Sakura and Kakashi were in a secret relationship. Kakashi stared at him as if to say, 'your not serious!?' and then opened his mouth "No, we are not!"

"But that's what you would say if you were having a secret relationship with Sakura!" Sasuke teased, he was actually having fun taking the joke out of Kakashi, he was so easy to irritate!

"Trust me Sasuke, I have no interest in Sakura, I have my eyes on someone else"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, Kakashi liked someone! He knew Kakashi was a perverted, womanising, other than that perfectly normal human being, and he was the one who had weird day dreams of Kakashi and Sakura being together, but he had never actually thought of Kakashi liking someone!

"Who is it?" he asked out of boredom, he had to pass the time some how, or was it he was truly curious.

"None of business"

"Fine, I don't actually care anyway" replied Sasuke to Kakashi's snappy remark. Kakashi felt badly about snapping at Sasuke, and truth be told he was always happy to share anything with Sasuke, he knew the Uchiha wouldn't tell anyone. But this was deeply personal and he wanted to keep it to himself for once. His secret was kind of embarrassing and sort of annoying, his mind kept nagging at him, and telling him it was wrong, but he ignored it. He couldn't help but like who he liked.

Sakura reached the door and Kakashi crossed past her to ring the doorbell. DING DONG

The door swung open and a man with long brown hair and white eyes appeared, Kakashi smiled under his mask and waved. "We're here to collect Miss Hinata Hyuuga" said Kakashi as if he had practised what he had to say to Mr. Hyuuga, Hinata's farther.

"Right, hold on" he said stepping back inside and closing the door on Kakashi, he turned round to his team mates and gave them all a warning look, his eyes rested on Naruto a fraction longer as he knew Hinata had a slight (or pretty huge) crush on him. She congratulated the girl inwardly for being different and not liking Sasuke, once Naruto realised she was shy because she liked him he would be happy. He just hoped Naruto didn't mess up.

The door swung open again and instead of Mr. Hyuuga, Hinata stood there, she was dressed in a black jumper and black jeans, she wasn't like all the other girls in the village who had there hair long and wore skirts, her hair was short and black and ruffled on one side where she had been resting her head against a pillow.

"Miss. Hyuuga" said Kakashi respectfully bowing his head, he knew Hinata's family was one to be respected and had briefed team 7 on it earlier. Sakura and Naruto waved and Sakura said 'at your service' in a giggly way. Sasuke couldn't be bothered to bow to a girl he had been best friends with before his family died. Oh yes, he and Hinata had once been best friends, but he followed Kakashi's lead and bowed his head respectfully, keeping a half eye on her farther who was watching from inside the house.

The door closed and Kakashi lead the team away, Hinata would stay with him for a bit while the rest of the team got there stuff ready, they would set out later that night.

Sasuke watched Hinata and Sakura talk girly for awhile and then watched Naruto walk on his own, he wanted to go up and walk with him, so he wouldn't be on his own, but decided if he would he would most likely get punched and stayed where he was. He was at the back of the group, steadily watching Kakashi's hips flow from side to side as he walked. He blushed as he realised what he doing and looked at the pavement to distract himself.

He went back to his house soon after he split from the rest of them and packed clothes and stuff into his backpack, ready for that night when he would set out with team 7 and Hinata to the village hidden in the ice, it would take them days to get there, but he didn't mind. He would be away from the clichéd atmosphere of the village he was in at the moment, at least.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i dont own naruto

Chapter 2- Lost in the Forest

_One more time, thanks for the memories…_

It was really late, owls were hooting and wolfs prowled the earth dangerously howling every so often and the full moon, typical thought Sasuke as he wondered a long the path towards the bridge, a wonderfully common meeting place for team 7 and there new friend, Hinata Hyuuga.

They had met here so many times since team 7 had formed he had lost count, something he was annoyed at because he liked keeping track of things. It was a stormy night and every so often lighting would flash and be followed by a clap of thunder, Sasuke would flinch every time, he hated storms. He knew he was being weak but he couldn't help it, thunder and lightning scared him.

"Sasuke you're here" said a familiar voice of there teacher, he turned to face Kakashi and realised he was on time, it was weird. Sakura and Naruto must have noticed to because they said something.

"Oh my god! Kakashi sensei!" exclaimed Sakura and once again Sasuke realised she seemed happy to see him, this time she was more awe stuck though, probably because Kakashi was never on time in his life.

"You're on time!" shouted Naruto bounding up to him like a big dog.

Kakashi and Hinata came into full view and Hinata gave a smile and a half wave, Kakashi spoke "yes, as I have a habit of being late, and Hinata has a habit of being early we made it here on time" he said.

Kakashi lead the group to the edge of the village and soon they were on there way, they would travel by night that night because Hinata was very vulnerable and important and leaving the by day would be hard, they would be stopped and asked questions.

They made there way to a small stream and followed it, walking silently, the teens to tired to talk and Kakashi not bothered with talking to them anyway. Every once in a while someone stumbled or jumped as thunder sounded, Sasuke found himself flinching again and feeling sick and he walked at the back so no one would see his jumpy flinches and his scared expression when lighting flashed and thunder clapped.

They walked in a single file line with Hinata in the middle of Sakura and Naruto, and them in the Middle of Kakashi and Sasuke until they reached woodland.

"Do we cross through the forest Kakashi sensei?" asked Sakura seriously, everyone knew forests and woods were a place to be avoided on any mission, most murders happen in areas crowed with trees because your visibility is decreased.

"Yes Sakura, I am afraid we have to, but maybe it would be better to do most of that journey by day, we'll camp here tonight and start through the forest tomorrow" replied Kakashi, he turned round and started to set up a camp, putting up tents which appeared from no where, two tents, one for the girls and one for the boys.

Naruto retracted his sleeping bag and slipped inside the bigger of the two tents and Kakashi followed in after him, Sasuke watched the two girls slip inside there won tents and as lighting flashed and seconds later thunder clapped he rushed into the boy's tent also retracting his sleeping bag as Naruto had done.

"Well good night everyone" said Kakashi slipping into his sleeping bag, it was dark and no one could see anything except for when lighting flashed and for a second everything was visible. Lightning flashed then and Sasuke saw Kakashi turn over in the sleeping bag. Naruto was already asleep and snoring loudly, Sasuke just curled up under the covers, he was sitting up and hugging his knees, he didn't feel like going to sleep just yet.

Thunder sounded to follow the lightning and Sasuke jumped and buried his head in the covers of the sleeping bag and hugging his pillow tight. He gave a small 'eep', but nothing the other two males would here, they were both asleep. Or so he thought.

"Sasuke?" said a sleepy voice and Sasuke pushed half his head above the covers so his eyes showed and he could look at who had said his name. It was Kakashi, the gesture of looking at him seemed to be enough and so Kakashi continued "are you… frightened?"

Sasuke eyes widened and then turned to slits looking at his teacher "of course I'm not scared, what you think I am? A silly little girl who doesn't like stor-" he cut himself of with another 'eep' and dived under the covers as lightning flashed followed not a second after by thunder. He heard laughter on the other side of the tent and frowned looking at his pillow which he had yet to stop squeezing to death.

"Right, of course you're not scared" said Kakashi sarcastically rolling his eyes "It's just a storm, I promise you wont get hit by lightning" he added. Sasuke came up from the covers again and glared at Kakashi, even though the Jounin couldn't see it.

"Shut up" he said sticking his tongue out childishly and glaring at the rain that poured down on the roof of the tent. Before he knew what was happening Kakashi was beside him, sitting down on the dirt.

"Why are you scared of storms Sasuke?" he asked looking genuinely interested. Sasuke didn't blink an eyelid at this and just carried on glaring at the rain through the top of the tent.

"I'm not scared of storms" he said finally looking at the silver haired (since Kakashi had said he wasn't grey he must be silver) Jounin.

"Good" said Kakashi standing up and walking back over to his sleeping bag, he slipped inside and turned over "because the weather is going to like this for days" he added before falling asleep, Sasuke couldn't blame him for falling asleep so quickly, it was past midnight already.

Lightning flashed again and thunder sounded, Sasuke buried his head in his pillow and tried to ignore it, no such luck, he got to sleep at around three in the morning when he was simply to tired to stay awake. He had dreams, bad dreams. Ones in which he was dodging bolts of lightning and going death from the noise the thunder made, when he awoke the next morning he found his forehead was covered in sweat, Kakashi and Naruto were missing from there beds and when he looked out side he saw them with Hinata and Sakura, sitting on logs, Kakashi would usually have woken him up. But then again, Sasuke usual woke himself up very early.

He swept the sweat off his forehead and got dressed quickly pulling on black jeans and a tight black top and completing the outfit with a black leather jacket and black trainers. He stumbled out of the tent and glance up at the dull grey sky, Kakashi was right, there was probably going to another storm tonight, and this time they would be in the forest. He shuddered involuntarily.

"Cold Sasuke?" asked Sakura coming up behind him and flicking her long hair. She smiled gently and Sasuke gave her a small glance to show he had at least acknowledged her. Yes he was probably cold, but not in the sense she was talking about.

"I'm fine Sakura" he said before joining the rest of his team at the circle of logs they had made into a seating area. He sat across from Naruto and remembered his late night conversation with Kakashi last night. He hoped Kakashi hadn't told _anyone_ that he was a little jumpy when it came to storms.

"You slept in late Sasuke, what's up?" asked Naruto helping himself to some fish, he watched Sasuke watch him and eventually was able to watched Sasuke turn to look at Kakashi who was smirking.

"Nothing Naruto, I just didn't sleep much last night" he replied cradling his head in his hand and taking the fish Hinata offered him "thank you Lady Hinata"

Naruto watched Sasuke in amusement as he nibbled at the end of the fish, Kakashi began to speak.

"Alright, we have to go through the forest today, it may take a few days to get through the forest completely I am sure you all know. If we split up accidentally, which I am sure wont happen but just in case, I have made maps for all of us, just carry on to the edge of the forest and wait for the rest of the team." He said seriously looking round at them all, and sighing "no one leaves Hinata alone"

With these words said he handed out small maps and everyone slipped one into their backpacks or pockets. Sasuke didn't much like the idea of being left on his own in the forest with wolves and storms at night, but didn't say anything and followed the rest of the group as they carried on walking.

Sasuke heard a rustling in the bushes not far from where they where and span round with his knife at the ready, Sakura and Naruto must have heard it to because they closed in around Hinata, Kakashi stepped forward silently in front of Sasuke who was nearest to the bush.

The rustling came again and a ninja star cut past the ninja's and embedded itself in a near by pine tree. Kakashi became steadier in the way he stood and his team followed his lead, all enclosed around Hinata in case any one tried to attack her. Sasuke watched as two ninja made their way forward from the bushes.

"Ninja of the leaf village, so good to see you pass through our forest. But, you either win, or don't go on, that's he rules around here" said the taller of the two, his face was half hidden and the other half carried a great gash of a scar. Sasuke didn't really want to find out how he got it. The smaller of them had no scars and seemed impeccable, except that he had many piercings on his ears and eyebrows, even some on his lips.

"Team at the ready" said Kakashi "don't leave Hinata alone, and let me deal with these two pathetic thugs" he added, he knew these two ninja were nothing to be scared of, they simply got a few fight every now and again and usually didn't win.

The taller made to launch at Kakashi in typical Naruto style. No thought, just go, thought Sasuke smirking at how he imagined Naruto become a forest thug when he was more mature. He hoped Naruto wouldn't, if he paid closer attention during practice he could be a great ninja. Kakashi dodged and elbowed thug in the back, making it yelp.

The shorter one made his way towards Sakura as Kakashi was busy with the taller thug. Sakura was busy watching Kakashi and didn't see it coming, Naruto sliced across at the last moment stopping the thugs attack, Sakura screamed at Sasuke turned to see what the fuss was about. He saw Naruto and the smaller ninja fighting with hand to hand combat and what Sakura had screamed at. Naruto was bleeding, badly, a great gushing cut down his right arm, Sasuke gasped.

Back over with Kakashi the taller ninja was pinned down and Kakashi tied him to a tree with some rope. He rushed over to Naruto who was still fighting and ignoring the cut on his arm, Sakura had stayed with Hinata while Sasuke backed Naruto up. Soon the smaller ninja was also pinned down and tied to the same tree, both were whimpering and Kakashi rolled his eyes at how pathetic they were.

"Come on, keep moving" he said and the team once again began to move, slowly walking through the forest and keeping there eyes out for danger the lurked there.

It was almost night when everything began to go wrong, it was to fast the really explain what happened, one minute Sakura, Naruto and Hinata were there with Kakashi and Sasuke. The next they had disappeared. Kakashi's walkie-talkie beeped and he answered it immediately.

"Kakashi?" it said in Sakura's voice.

"I'm here Sakura, what happened? Where are you?" he replied talking into the walkie-talkie.

"We don't know, but we're all together, Sasuke isn't with us, is he with you? We are going to head on to the edge like you said and meet you there" it said and Sasuke could here Naruto trying to calm Hinata in the background.

"Yes Sasuke is here; okay we will meet you there, be safe Saku-" the connection went to be replaced with static sound, which sounded like a sweet wrapper being rubbed against the mouth piece.

The rain started and the sky turned dark, Sasuke realised after a while of silent walking and him become frustrated and wanting to hit something (preferably a tree) that he was worried for Sakura and Naruto and most of all Hinata. He jumped as lightning flashed and prepared himself for the thunder, it didn't stop him feeling sick when it came.

Hinata had been his best friend for a long time before his family had been slaughtered. He knew her well; she was kind, shy but strong. When storms had happened when he was young she had told him to be calm and think of good things, he couldn't think of any good things right now.

_Lightning flashed through the open window and a young girl with dark hair, dressed in a flowery blue dress got up from her sitting position on the floor and shut it. The boy, who also had dark hair flinched and cuddled the pillow he was holding closer to his heart. He stared at the girl with white eyes and she stared back into his black ones._

"_don't be scared Sasuke" she said holding the window closed for a bit before walking over and sitting next to him. The widow banged open in the wind again, and Sasuke flinched and dived into a hug with Hinata and the pillow. _

"_I am scared Hinata" he said as she stroked his back in a motherly or sisterly way, they were like family, the two strongest families in the village with the strongest Kekai Genkai's. Sasuke had Sharingan and Hinata had Biukugan. _

"_Think of happy things Sasuke, like the pillow, hug the pillow and put all of your bad thoughts into it, then extract its happy thoughts. Because pillows are filled with dreams right?" she replied smiling at him, he nodded at her knowledge and hugged the pillow even tighter._

"Alright Sasuke, we can set up camp here" said Kakashi bringing him out of his thoughts. That was a good memory; maybe he might be able to get to sleep tonight. He flinched as lightning and thunder happened at exactly the same time, signalling the storm was directly above them. "Don't worry, it will pass" he heard Kakashi say and he glared at his teacher.

"I'm not scared" he stated stubbornly.

"Good, then you can go get the fire wood we'll need for the morning" replied the Jounin. Sasuke cursed himself inwardly for opening his big, stubborn, mouth.

"Fine" he said and walked off in a direction he though he might find some wood in, it was a forest, it couldn't be that hard.

He walked further into the forest picking up twigs and adding them to the pile he already had, he flinched every time thunder sounded and last time he had seen lightning he had almost been sick. He hated storms, now no one was around he could admit it, he was scared.

He was also lost. He had become lost a while ago, when he realised he couldn't find his way back, he had decided not to make a nig deal and keep collecting. Camp couldn't be far off, but he just seemed to be walking round in circles, all of the forest looked the same. He broke down and let the wood he had collected fall to the floor, he also fell to the floor, to his knees.

The rain pounded at his back and he started to add to the water by spilling tears, he knew he was being weak, but what would you do if you were lost in the forest with a pile of wet fire wood and a storm in the sky, he was scared, he was upset.

"I'm wet, I'm cold, I'm lost and I'm scared" he said out loud, if some one heard him maybe they would take pity and show him the way back to camp. He sat down properly and pulled his knees into a hug. The rain was still pounding at him and every so often lightning flashed and thunder sounded.

"Sasuke! Where the hell have you been?" said a familiar voice and Sasuke quickly whipped away his tears and turned to face his teacher.

"I… I was l… lost" he replied and silently cursed himself for stuttering. Kakashi seemed to take pity on him and sat down giving him a rugged blanket type thing; he wrapped around Sasuke and picked him up.

"Come on" he said "were going back to camp"

"But what about the fire wood?"

"We don't need fire wood, I was punishing you for being stubborn, you don't have a fear of storms Sasuke, you have a phobia, but you won't admit it. I probably shouldn't have made you go out on your own, I was worried sick when you didn't return." He explained.

"I do not have a phobia, and I can walk you know" replied Sasuke and yelped as he was dropped to the ground.

"Walk then" he heard Kakashi say "and you do, you feel sick when storms are about, you hate the feel of them, you were petrified Sasuke, you couldn't move. That's a definition of a real phobia"

Sasuke grumbled something under his breath and both made there way back to the camp in silence. They made there way inside the tent and Kakashi handed Sasuke some water

"Drink this, and calm your stomach" he said, Sasuke sipped the water and felt his stomach untangle, he instantly felt sick again as lightning flashed though.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i dont own naruto

Chapter 3- Ways to Take Away Fear

_Quit playing games with my heart…_

Sasuke sat down on his sleeping bag and looked over at Kakashi, he had the flask of water in his hands and every so often he would take a small sip to calm his twisting stomach. Maybe he did have a phobia of storms, what was the name for that anyway? He had been scared of storms since as far back as he could remember, it didn't stop him, and he could still fight in a storm. But being lost in the forest like that had absolutely petrified him like Kakashi had said.

Kakashi was looking out the top of the tent, it was a translucent blue colour and they sky out side was the blackest thing Sasuke had ever seen, and considering he spent most of his life wearing black, that was pretty black. A blue flash of lightning illuminated the sky for a second or two and Sasuke put the flask down and picked up his pillow. Hugging it tight and extracting all of the beautiful dreams, he shut his eyes tight and heard a sigh at the other end of the tent.

He snapped his eyes open and glared at Kakashi, his teacher was not getting on his good side, what did he want? And what was he sighing at? He found himself flinching again as thunder sounded to go with the lightning that had flashed not long ago. Rain pounded down heavily at the tents top and Sasuke was frightened it would be ripped off some time soon. He hugged the pillow tighter.

"Why do you do that?" asked a muffled voice, Sasuke looked up to see Kakashi turned to face the other way.

"Why do I do what?" he asked in turn, he knew what Kakashi was talking about but was stalling until he really had to answer.

"Why do you hug your pillow?"

Sasuke sighed; he had been right in his guess of what Kakashi had meant. He could answer the question with the truth and risk the humiliation he was likely to get if he did. Or he could lie; only problem was he didn't have a good lie in mind.

"Because when I was younger I was always afraid of storms, I didn't like them, they did scare me. I can admit that. My best friend told me to extract all the dreams from pillows and think happy thoughts and soon the storm would be over" he answered, the full truth, he didn't care if Kakashi laughed, he didn't care if he was Kakashi's next joke and he told Naruto and Sakura about it and he would be the joke of the village for the next week or so. 'Great Uchiha, scared of storms' he could see it now.

Right then all he wanted to do was go back to Konoha and go back to his daily ritual and be a predictable, yet happy person. He didn't get a reply for a while and was becoming nervous to if he was going to get one at all. He was just about to turn round and say something when Kakashi beat him to it.

"That's… deep and… stupid" he said after awhile, Sasuke groaned, he knew Kakashi would make a joke out of him but did he have to lead him into a false sense of security first?

"Thanks" he said sarcastically and flinched as lightning flashed, holding on to the pillow tighter, no matter if Kakashi thought it was stupid; it almost worked for him.

It was late, very late, and he knew it. But he simply couldn't get to sleep, rain was still hitting the tent roof full pelt and he was hugging the pillow so tight it was likely to just burst any time soon. He was lying on his side staring at the blue of the tent wall and not blinking. Every once in a while he would turn over and face Kakashi then sigh and turn his back on the sleeping figure. Then he fell asleep.

_He was running, from what he couldn't tell. But he was running like his life depended on it. A stitch was eating away at his side and he seriously considered stopping and giving up, but whatever it was that was chasing him gave him new motivation to just keep running._

_He heard the storm above his head and flinched, half at the lightning, half at his sides growing pain. The trainers he wore where worn down and his running slowed, he was simply too tired to keep it up. _

_He then saw what had been chasing him, a great flash of lightning illuminated it for a second or two and he founded himself stuttering, it was bad, he screamed. He stood still and screamed hoping that someone would hear him and rescue him. He simply screamed._

"Sasuke, Sasuke, wake up" it was still night and Sasuke sat up in his sleeping bag, shaking involuntarily. Kakashi had put a hand on his shoulder and was sitting next to him giving him a sympathy look. "You were shaking and muttering in your sleep, something about pain and death. I figured you were having a nightmare and thought I better wake you up, I tried shaking you and I even tried tickling you. But you started to scream. So I shouted over the top for you to wake up" said the silver haired man.

Sasuke shivered, not because of the dream, or the flashing images of that dream that filled his head, but simply because it was cold. "Thank you" he said and reached for his pillow. "I know you find this stupid but it calms me, a bit. So please don't laugh" he said before attacking the white pillow case in a bone (or feather) crushing hug.

Kakashi didn't laugh, and he didn't go back to his sleeping bag. Instead he just sat next to Sasuke and watched his student hugging the pillow in interest. It was still stormy, most storms would have passed by now and he wished this one would. He wasn't scared, but it was for Sasuke's sake. Plus he could do with out having to stay up every night to comfort the Uchiha.

He patted the younger male on the back and rested his hand on the small of it. Sasuke bit his bottom lip and threw the pillow down in frustration.

"No!" he shouted, and Kakashi took his hand away quickly in half respect, half fear Sasuke had gone mental. "This is wrong! I shouldn't be afraid, being afraid is weak and I can't have courage if I'm afraid!" he shouted resting his head in his hands. It didn't matter how many times he told himself not to be afraid though, because the next time thunder sounded his head would be under the covers in a second.

"Sasuke" said Kakashi inching slightly towards the dark haired teen. "Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather, knowing that what you have to do is greater and more important than fear. You can still be brave when you are afraid. If you weren't afraid then how can you conker your fear and there fore be brave?" he said resting a hand on the teens head and smiling down at him. Some one very wise had once told him that, and hopefully Sasuke would be able to tell some one else that in turn.

Sasuke 'eeped' not expecting the flash of lighting and clap of thunder that time and buried his head in Kakashi's shirt, he wrapped his arms around his teacher's waist, in a hug. Kakashi looked taken a back for a bit but relaxed and let his arms rest on Sasuke's back. The boy was shivering and he flinched every time the sky lit up in the storm, his grip on the back of Kakashi's shirt seemed to tighten every time he heard thunder sound. Sasuke didn't care that only a few days ago he had shivered at the thought of bursting into tears and hugging Kakashi, grated this wasn't quite the same as what Gai and Lee did, but he was crying, though it was involuntarily and he was hugging his teacher.

As if he had just realised what he was doing he pulled away and hugged his knees instead. Kakashi was half smirking at him and half still stunned he had just been hugged by his grumpy, gothic student. He felt like he was turning into Gai and almost shivered. "Erm, sorry" he heard the dark haired boy say and Kakashi just shook his head.

"Don't worry, every one needs a hug some time" he said, it was probably a bad move considering he was talking to the most mood-swinging, stubborn teenager ever.

"I wasn't in need of a hug, just something to, well…" he trailed off and groaned, he turned away and refused to face Kakashi.

He jumped as something round and red on a small white stick was shoved in front of his face. When it came into focus he almost laughed, it was a cherry lollypop and had been produced by Kakashi. "What the-" he said and Kakashi cut in.

"I always carry them with me, just eat it. They take away all bad feelings" he said and Sasuke took the sweet obediently and unwrapped it.

"Thank you" he said popping it into his mouth and sucking out the cherry flavour. It tasted nice, and Kakashi was right, it settled the twisted and turned feeling in his stomach almost instantly.

Kakashi shook his head "don't worry about it, I have so many I loose count" he said laughing out the sentence like it was a really funny joke. Sasuke sucked on the sweet and stared at Kakashi blatantly, the Jounin didn't seem to mind though as he just stared back. Eventually he said something "Your staring at me" he stated and Sasuke blinked and turned away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to" he said hugging his knees closer. He turned back to Kakashi after a while when he realised the storm was still going, Kakashi was right, the lollypop had relieved of that sickly feeling in his stomach for a bit but it had just come back, even more stronger than before.

He silently groaned and pulled one arm across his stomach, cradling it like a baby; like it was something so valuable and delicate it cost more than his entire inheritance. He knew Kakashi was watching him closely but wasn't about to say anything, he thought he had caused too many problems that night already; he blamed it on Mother Nature for bringing the storm.

Eventually he looked up at Kakashi, it was almost two in the morning but he had no thought of sleep, not that night. Kakashi seemed to have no thoughts of sleep either, he was watching Sasuke with interest, something he rarely saw in any one, mostly the looks he got were of adoration (from the fan girls) or loathing (from Naruto, and lately from Shika, Chouji and Kiba as well).

That was another thing, first the only looks of loathing he got was from Naruto, but lately as he went about his normal daily ritual he had found himself getting more looks of loathing, not such the loathing he got from Naruto, but anger was definitely in them and they looked and Sasuke. Sasuke didn't know what he had done to the boys but they seemed to be getting mad at him for something. Thinking about it Sasuke found he wanted to find out what it was and fix it when he got back to Konoha, Shika, Kiba and Chouji were good people to have around. He presumed that Naruto had just told them a rumour or something, he hoped so, that would be something he could fix easily.

He suddenly realised he was staring at Kakashi again and looked down, it didn't seem to stop the older male though, who was still blatantly staring at Sasuke with interest. Sasuke remembered the last time he had gotten a look like that. It was the day he met Hinata, he smiled at the memory; Hinata was not like other girls at all.

_She was watching him from afar, he was a loner, his dark hair and dark eyes gave off the effect that he was cold and gothic. She tilted her head to the side trying to figure the boy out. He was watching her, not in any way she would notice, but he was watching her. She would tell him all about watching him later._

_He took his eyes off her for a minute, watching the other children in the play park, he was a loner, and he didn't talk to them. Not that they didn't try to talk to him, the girls mostly, would come and start a conversation. He would wave them off, or in most cases, go and sit somewhere else. _

_The girls didn't know anything about him, except for the fact that he had dark eyes, dark hair and a smile that could apparently make all the girls 'melt' he smirked at the thought. He wasn't interested in those children though, not the girls or the boys. Only one person in this crowded park interested him, and that was the dark haired, white eyed girl by the swing set who was watching him, with what he could make out, was interest._

_He glanced back over at the girl and for a very slight moment their eyes locked, she smiled and waved and Sasuke felt she was acting normal. Not like all the other girls who would giggle and turn away. One of those giggling girls came over._

"_Hi!" she said over excitedly, Sasuke stared at her, she had pink hair which she tied back with a red ribbon, the ribbon looked nice, the hair was a little… out. "I'm Sakura" she said laughing at the name, "it means cherry blossom!" _

_Sasuke stood and stared at Sakura, he had seen her around somewhere, maybe she was a friend of that blonde girl, what was her name? Ino. He smiled knowing he had it right._

"_Hello, erm, what do you want?" he asked being polite, actually he didn't care, but he had always been taught to be polite._

"_Well, I was just, well, erm…" the girl stuttered and Sasuke looked over her shoulder at the white eyed girl and mouthed a quick, 'help me'_

_The girl made her way over and took Sasuke's hand "Hello Sakura" she said smiling at the other girl, Sakura looked at there linked hands, Sasuke had been to scared of the pink haired stuttering girl to care what the dark haired girl did to get him out of it and so kept their hands linked securely. The pink haired girl smiled and Sasuke and sent a look of annoyance at the dark haired girl before walking away with her head held high._

_The white eyed girl dropped Sasuke's hand and smiled at him "is that what you wanted me to do?" she asked in a quiet, almost timid voice. Sasuke had trouble believing this girl was timid as she had just helped him get away from the scary cherry blossom child. He nodded._

"_Thank you" he said and searched for a name, he couldn't find one and told her so in his look._

"_I'm Hinata, who are you?" said Hinata in the same voice she had used before, only somewhat kinder._

"_Sasuke, would you like to be my friend Hinata?" he asked out right, the girl had saved him, and she didn't seem at all like blonde Ino or stuttering Sakura. Hinata nodded and Sasuke smiled._

Sasuke broke from his chain of thought as thunder sounded, he hadn't seen the lightning, his eyes had been closed while remembering back to when he was a very small child and had first met Hinata; he jumped at the sound and gasped he was not ready for it. He smiled thinking about his very first meeting with Hinata, and felt eyes on him.

He turned to look at Kakashi and raised an eye brow "Now you're staring at me" he said tilting his head to the side. Kakashi smirked and did not remove his eyes from the dark haired teen.

"I know" he stated and Sasuke frowned at him, he started to get what Gai meant by Kakashi always acting to cool getting on his nerves. It really was quite infuriating. He stuffed his hands in his pocket so he didn't attack the Jounin out of spite. Or for any other reason actually.

"So are you going to tell me why you're staring at me?" he asked glaring at his teacher, Kakashi just smiled back and waved his hand as a sign that it didn't really matter "no don't wave your hand at me, tell me why you're staring"

Kakashi sighed and edged closer to Sasuke so his mask was almost brushing against the smaller boys ear. "Are you still scared?" he asked and Sasuke gulped, as much as he hated to admit it, he was scared, of the storm, or the forest, and right now of what Kakashi might do next. Knowing him if he answered yes he would be made a joke out of. He swallowed is pride and nodded though, even if he was made a joke out of he could always deny it if Kakashi tried to tell Sakura and Naruto. He didn't seem like a guy who was scared of storms form the out side did he? He hoped not.

Kakashi had pulled away now and Sasuke jump as he saw the Jounin eye right in front of his own two eyes, there noses were millimetres apart. Kakashi had a mixture of amusement and confusion in his eye and Sasuke felt an over whelming feeling in the pit of his stomach, like it had suddenly decided to practise back flips. He could feel Kakashi's breath, through the mask, on his lips, but he refused to pull away, as that would be a sign of weakness.

"Why are you scared?" said the silver haired man, hair fell over his eyes and he glance up at it quickly before returning his gaze back to Sasuke. Sasuke's hand self consciously made its way up to Kakashi's hair and pushed his hair back. He pulled away as soon as he realised what he was doing and Kakashi smirked slightly.

"I don't know why I am, but I am" Sasuke said, silently cursing himself for brushing away Kakashi's hair, it had felt soft under his touch and he had allowed himself to keep his fingers there longer than needed.

Kakashi lent forward only a tiny bit and Sasuke felt a warm feeling in his forehead, where a mask had made contact. Kakashi had kissed him there and then pulled away, smiling down at the younger male. "Don't be scared" he said and slipped into his sleeping bag on the other side of the tent. Sasuke didn't really have much space in his head for being frightened any more, it was taken up by confusion, annoyance and some, only a tiny bit, but some, happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i dont own naruto

Chapter 4- Playing Games

_What you did to me I did to you…_

Sasuke woke up the next morning with the feeling he had had a great dream, slipping his clothes on he tried desperately to remember the details, but they were trickling away faster the water with out a container. One thing he did remember was waking up in the night after having a nightmare, Kakashi had woken him. Another thing he remembered as if it had happened two seconds ago was a warm feeling on his forehead where Kakashi had kissed him gently.

He looked over at the other sleeping bag to see it empty and peered through the translucent walls of the tent to see him already up and drying yesterday's cloths over a fire. He remembered being lied to, they _had_ needed fire wood, but Kakashi had told him they hadn't. He also remembered being alone, wet, cold and lost in the forest, Kakashi had wrapped him up in a blanket and taken him back to camp.

Sasuke pulled a black jacket on and zipped it up against the cold. He was dreading talking to Kakashi after yesterday, it had worked though; Sasuke had not felt at all scared through the remainder of the night. He touched his forehead lightly and felt a blush creeping up his cheeks; he let it die down before making his next move.

He wondered over to the log Kakashi was sitting on and casually sat down, not making eye contact and looking out into the forest. He felt Kakashi's eyes on him and stared pointedly ahead, trying to give Kakashi the hint that he was not in the mood for conversation. Apparently the older male didn't take that hint as soon after he started talking.

"We should make it to the edge today, hopefully Sakura, Naruto and Hinata will either already be there or arriving around the same time we do" he said politely as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened last night. Sasuke nodded and turned to face his teacher against all the thoughts he had just had about not making eye contact.

"That's nice" he said and he saw Kakashi smirk, the man was teasing him! Kakashi messed with his head and made him confused for the night and then in the morning he had the hellish nerve to tease him! He glared and stuffed his hands in his jacket pocket, but something right at the back of his mind pushed its way forward _two can play at this game…_ he thought and he smirked slightly at his own idea, taking his hands out of his pockets again.

Kakashi was packing the clothes away now, into his green backpack and Sasuke watched him do so, analysing every single thing, making sure he wasn't going to miss any thing when he got his evil pay back. Kakashi's hair fell over his eyes and he pushed the last of the now dry clothes into his backpack, his mask was, as always, in place and his visible eye smiled at Sasuke as he straightened up.

"You're staring at me again" he said laughing as Sasuke looked away, but his laugh soon stopped as Sasuke turned back to face him.

"Yeah, I know" he said smiling gently and carrying on looking at Kakashi, straight in the eye. Kakashi was quick on his feet though, apparently he was a morning person, when Sasuke was not. It was funny considering Sasuke was always early and Kakashi was always late, that Kakashi should be the morning person out of the two.

"Why are you staring?" he asked almost as soon as Sasuke had replied. Sasuke thought about his answer for a second and decided if he was going to play then he was going to play and he was going to win.

"Because you're cute" he said, and he smirked at Kakashi's dazed and confused expression, he had a look on his face that seemed to say, 'what on Earth did I do to make him think he can call me cute?' and Sasuke laughed and stood up, walking past Kakashi and winking at him at the same time. He was flirting; he was messing with his teachers mind. He felt great.

Kakashi watched Sasuke pass him and picked up on the secretive wink that was sent his way, he smirked as he realised what his student was doing. He was playing the game, and he was playing it well.

They walked in silence, along a row of Ash trees, time went by with out much thought being given to it. Bags slung over their backs the two guys had no need for words, the silence was comfortable, yet tension setting at the same time. Each boy allowing the other time to analyse and asses what had happened last night and that morning. Every so often one would cough or hiccup, the things one would naturally do in the day and soon each found that the sky was becoming a dull colour again, signalling it was late afternoon and night was almost there.

Sasuke rested his hand against one of the Ashes and sighed deeply. Kakashi turned to him and smirked. Sasuke was getting tired, they had been walking since morning and night was almost upon them, personally Kakashi didn't blame the kid for being tired, but they had to keep moving if they wanted to meet with the rest of the team by night fall.

He patted Sasuke on the back and found the boy jerked away from his hand. "Okay the fine, but we have to keep moving" he said and turned back. Sasuke smirked at the way his sudden action had affected Kakashi's confidence and followed after the silver haired man. They walked on in silence again until Sasuke decided to speak.

"You know you really shouldn't surprise people like that, it can scare them" he said quietly, but loud enough for Kakashi to hear. The Jounin looked at him, studying him for a moment before he went a long.

"What? Are you scared because I gave you a light peck on the forehead?" He said shaking his head "you're even more of a pussy then I thought"

Sasuke waved a side the pussy comment and smiled, he had been wondering if Kakashi would ever bring that up and he had done so at just the right time. "Actually I was talking about randomly patting people on the back, but it's good to know you think about kissing me a lot" he said blinking rapidly and showing off how long his eyelashes actually were.

Kakashi grimaced; he had walked right into that one and hadn't seen it coming. They carried on walking for a bit, they had moved off from Ashes and were now following Pines. The sky was becoming steadily darker and soon the rain was pouring down on them. They hastened their step and carried on walking.

A static sound came from Kakashi's walkie-talkie and he held it out so both he and Sasuke could hear. He pressed the button and asked a one word question.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah, it's me Kakashi sensei, we wanted to know when you would arrive at the edge. We arrived last night but your walkie-talkie's been out." Said the walkie-talkie, some of the words were interrupted by that sweetie paper sound, but for the most part they could understand what Sakura was saying.

"We'll be there soon, is Hinata safe?"

"Yes she fine, she seemed to be worried about you two, and she thought there might be some complications with the storm. Are you alright?"

Kakashi glanced at Sasuke, Sasuke stared back, Kakashi shouldn't and didn't no about Sasuke's and Hinata's friendship and all the secrets and dreams Sasuke had sheared with the girl when they were young.

"Were fine, we're just coming to the edge now" he said, and sure enough Sasuke could see a lighted edge where there were no trees. He was glad they were coming out of the forest and glad they had had no other annoyances, other than the obvious.

They came to the edge and Sasuke felt the breath he had in him become free and someone jumped on his back. At first he thought he was being attacked but recognised the soft, pink hair that fell in front of his eyes. He lifted her off him carefully and placed her on the ground.

"Your back, oh my god, I was so scared when we got spilt up, I don't know what happened. And when your walkie-talkies went out I screamed. Hinata screamed too and Naruto was so kind trying to make us all okay" she squealed once and hugged him, Sasuke pushed her off him and gave her a glare, he wasn't in the mood for her typical fan girl ways. He looked over her shoulder at the white eyed, dark haired girl, now known as Hinata and mouthed a quick 'help me'.

Hinata skipped her way over and smiled at Sakura "Hey, isn't it great to have the guys back, I mean Naruto can be funny but everyone needs different people to talk to once in a while. There's an idea! Why don't we go talk to Kakashi sensei!" she said, Sakura seemed at a loss for words and Hinata hurried her away sending a shadow of a wink at Sasuke.

"Now Sasuke, don't you think it's a bit cruel to be leading them on like that?" said a familiar voice behind him, Sasuke turned around only to jump and gasp, Kakashi stood smirking at him, when Kakashi stood about ten metres away talking to Sakura and Hinata.

"What the-" Sasuke replied to his teachers question, looking back and forwards between the two Kakashi's and trying to figure out how he could be in two places at once, quite literally.

"Shadow clones" said Kakashi also looking at the other silver haired Jounin "I placed a shadow clone to talk to the girls while I talked to you, I thought you would be able to figure that one out yourself, I'm sure you've seen Naruto do it enough times" he explained in more detail, smirking at his last comment, Sasuke glared thinking back to Kakashi's first question.

"What do you mean 'leading them on like that'?" he asked biting his bottom lip, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and glared at Kakashi.

"Well, they will be absolutely crushed when they figure out that you like men-" replied his teacher, but he was cut off from saying anything else though as Sasuke threw a shuriken at him. Kakashi dodged it and it hit a near by tree, but Sasuke didn't mind, it had been affective in shutting the man up.

Sasuke looked around to make sure the girls were busy talking to the fake Kakashi and Naruto was busy doing whatever he was doing, which seemed to be getting Sakura's attention. He turned his gaze back to the real Kakashi and glared.

"I don't like men" he stated.

"Oh really?" said Kakashi giving Sasuke his best look of surprise "Because you seemed pretty interested in me" he added, his inching closer to Sasuke and smiling down at him through his mask.

Sasuke smirked up at his teacher; he had, once again, just gotten the upper hand in this game they were playing. "Who said you were a man?" he asked in a perfectly innocent voice. He realised there bodies were practically touching but stood his ground, looking up at the Jounin with amusement.

Kakashi didn't say a word but carried on smiling down at Sasuke through his mask, he suddenly glanced at the fake Kakashi talking to all of the other three ninja and pulled Sasuke behind a near by tree.

"Enjoying the game?" he asked in a polite but teasing voice pushing the smaller boy up against the trunk of the oak, he found it funny that the outer rim of the forest was lined with oaks but he also found them convenient as they were thick branches, which made it almost impossible for any one to see in and a lot funnier to see Sasuke pinned up against one.

Sasuke glared at him and struggled against being held against the tree, he didn't mind being held there, he didn't care that he was acting weak trying to break free and not succeeding. He was only annoyed at who had him pinned there.

Kakashi tugged at the thin mask that covered his face and untied the not at the back of his head with one hand, the other keeping Sasuke there. He didn't have to, Sasuke was now standing still believing his teacher was going to show him his face, he was awestruck. It was quite hilarious.

The mask fell to the ground and Kakashi faced Sasuke's expression of amazement with his own one of teasing amusement. Sasuke just stared at him, taking in what had never expected to be behind Kakashi's dark mask, why was he hiding his face?

He was perfect, clean shaven and almost soft looking, yet with a kind of 'bad boy' edge to him, his nose was not big, but not small, settling with a wonderful in between vision of perfection. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"Gorgeous…" Sasuke let the words escape his lips accidentally and he felt the heat in his pale cheeks rise, giving him a deep flush of red. He was blushing.

Kakashi smirked at him, Sasuke was no longer struggling but simply staring, Kakashi smiled down at him and Sasuke felt his blush deepen, Kakashi had a beautiful smile. "So, are you enjoying the game?" he said and Sasuke suddenly remembered it was all a game, an argument they were having set in the form of a highly embarrassing game, testing there will power and cunningness, testing how long they could go before they were caught, or one fell for the other.

Sasuke shook his head, not now he wasn't, not now he was reminded all it was, was a badly going game. Not now Kakashi was in first place, not now Sasuke was loosing, not now Sasuke was starting to think it wasn't a game at all, but much more like reality with a twist.

"Too bad" said Kakashi, he suddenly pulled away and Sasuke found himself wanting him to stay, stay and just make things right between them, stop all these silly games and just make things simple again, back to his daily ritual where stupid things that confuse him didn't happen. He grabbed hold of Kakashi's hand and his teacher swivelled round to face him. "What?"

"I… I don't know what's going on! What game are we playing? Why are we playing it? When will it end?" he blurted out before he could stop himself, he saw Kakashi smirk and turn away again.

"Those are all relevant questions, but I can't answer them. Just keep playing, you may just win" he said before fastening his mask back round his face and tying it tight, he walked out from behind the oak and began walking towards the rest of the team, just before he got there he made his shadow clone disappear and he took its place.

Sasuke lent back against the tree, he didn't know how to win, because he didn't really know what he was playing. It wasn't like the simple games of tag they all used to play in the playground or hide and seek in the park. This was a big boy game, something he didn't know much about, but it didn't stop him from playing, he was going to play, and he was going to win. He would not loose to that perverted, old, slacker of a teacher!

He thought over what the object of the game might be, he had thought about there teasing as a game from the very beginning, a mockery game, which one was the best at mocking the other. But this was more, this was so much more, Kakashi didn't think of this as a battle of the wills and a battle of the talent in insulting. He thought of it as a battle of tricks, the object of the game was to mess with the others mind and get them to believe they really did like you. How you won, he didn't know yet. Maybe whoever broke down first with a pleading cry of 'stop messing with me!' or maybe whoever was caught during the act by Sakura or Naruto, or any one else for that matter. Maybe those were the people who lost, and the other won.

Or maybe the person who lost was the person who actually fell for their opponent, the person who lost was the one whose mind was messed with so much that they couldn't deal with it and they actually found them selves falling in love with the other. The person who won was the person who didn't get messed with, or did get messed with but didn't get affected. The person who won was the person who successfully made their opponent fall for them.

Sasuke peeked out from behind the oak, he felt his forehead, and it was covered in sweat. Kakashi was now talking to Hinata, Sakura and Naruto and he wasn't a shadow clone, he was the real thing, he was really talking to the other three Ninja, there was no doubt about it, he wasn't being watched, he wasn't being laughed at, but he was definitely being messed with. His head hurt, and as he watched Kakashi laugh and joke he realised something.

Kakashi was messing with Sasuke's mind, and he was doing it in the sexiest way possible…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i dont own naruto

Chapter 5- Limited Moves, Sasuke to the Rescue!

_People killing, people dying, children hurt, can hear them crying…_

They arrived at the land of ice not long after that, Sasuke had avoided Kakashi as best as could considering they were sharing the same tent, luckily for him Naruto was also sharing the same tent as them and so Kakashi couldn't try anything then.

During the day Sasuke walked at the back of the group and kept himself busy in the only way he could that would most likely warn Kakashi he was not in the mood for any games right then. He talked to Sakura.

She was bubbly as always and seemed to think him talking to her made everything in the world right, Hinata kept looking at him in her funny way when he did so and he promised himself he would explain that he had a very good reason for talking to the scary pink haired girl later.

He wasn't going to tell her about Kakashi and the game and his revealing of his gorgeous face. He wasn't going to tell anyone about that, not Hinata, not Naruto not Sakura not anyone, even if he did feel like he needed to talk to a therapist or something. He was not going to let his big mouth get the best of him, he didn't know the full aim of the game yet, or how you won or lost, so for all he knew that could be surrendering by talking to someone about it.

Plus he couldn't deal with all the embarrassment he would put himself through telling them he was having a secret game with Kakashi where his male teacher was looking like the sexiest thing ever created by two people.

They came to the outer boarder of the ice village and Kakashi walked up to the gates, which were annoyingly closed and locked, two men stood on the other side watching the group approach with interest.

"Hello people, I am Kakashi Hatake" said the leaf village Jounin he smiled at them through his mask and Sasuke found himself wishes that mask was off so he could see the smile properly. "We have come to escort Lady Hinata Hyuuga to your village so she may collect something" he said.

Hinata stepped forward and curtseyed to the two men with grace, the two men bowed back to her and the gates were open before Sasuke could figure out how. The group walked forward into the village and Sasuke was annoyed at how clichéd it was, it was exactly like Konoha!

The group carried on walking, this time lead by Hinata instead of Kakashi, she lead them through the main streets and into the back-roads behind a tall white building, everyone pulled the coats tighter and Sasuke lost track of what was happening. He kept his eye on Hinata at all times, he knew she could fight for herself, she was a good fighter, but he was worried for her all the same, these were tough roads, places you wouldn't want to be at night.

She was there one second, then gone the next. One second she was leading the group and tugging her collar up round her next against the snow of the ice village and the next a arm had reached out and grabbed her, pulling her out of Sasuke's sight.

He instantly chased after the thing that had grabbed his friend and found he was down a small alleyway, there were bins at the bottom, against a high wall, like in bad action movies. Hinata was being held by a masked Ice Ninja who was positioned on top of those bins, she wasn't struggling harshly but she was glaring and every so often she would try and through a kick. She didn't need to struggle, the masked ninja would be begging for mercy by the time Sasuke was finished with him. No one messed with Hinata, not in front of him.

Suddenly Hinata was out of the ninja's grasp, but not in a much better place, she was gripped at the wall with some force that seemed invisible. Sasuke's eyes darted from Hinata at the wall to the ninja at the bins and tried to figure out what had happened.

Sasuke felt the presence of the rest of the group behind him and swivelled half round, keeping his eyes on the ninja.

"What happened?" asked a shaking, girly voice, Sakura was staring at Sasuke, but every so often her eyes would move to Hinata, she would quickly look away again, whispering something about 'save her'

"Good question missy, every time an attack is made on me my icy wind force jutsu will crush this girl even tighter. You want to save her, do so, but do it in only a few moves. Or technically, you'll be responsible, for her death." Replied the masked ninja to Sakura's question. Sasuke heard the girl gasp and he kept his eyes on Hinata, up against the wall by the ninja's jutsu and barely even breathing. Someone moved behind him and Sasuke took his eyes off Hinata for a moment, Naruto was getting ready to attack, but he didn't get the chance, Kakashi stopped him.

"No Naruto" he said putting a hand out in front of the blonde "we have a limited amount of attacks we can make before Hinata is suffocated, we'll let one person make those attacks with whatever he feels appropriate. Since Sasuke was here first, looks like he's the one" explained the silver haired Jounin, he smiled at Sasuke reassuringly through his mask and stepped back with Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke turned back to the other masked ninja and glared. _Pressure on then_ he thought sarcastically before clenching his fists.

Sasuke had no intention of punching this enemy; that would be a waste of a move, he fist clenching was to show that he would attack; he just wasn't showing the ice ninja that he didn't know how yet. Hinata was his friend and for this mission he was her protector.

He began searching his mind for the moves he could use, chakra was an issue but he put it aside for now, not only was his chakra a problem but so was his physical strength, he needed to save Hinata! His friend was pinned up against the wall struggling to breathe; he needed to get her down. But would he get her down if she wasn't his friend? Was the question that sprung into Sasuke's mind as he watched the ninja watch him.

"_If I wasn't your friend, but I was in trouble, would you still save me?" asked the small girl, she was young, but not too young, eight at the latest. She and the young boy were crouched round a little teddy-bear on a dark night. They were in her house, they often did this, went round each others houses and played truth or dare round the small black teddy-bear._

_The two heirs of the villages best kekai-genkai families had become good friends over times, as there parents went out to fight, they stayed at home, they usually trained, for the day when they would be able to fight, but when they didn't have to train they preferred to stay together and play a well know game called truth or dare._

_There was another boy with them, he sat in the corner reading a book, and his forehead was covered by that book, he buried his head in the same book every single time Sasuke Uchiha came round, maybe he just didn't want him to see his face. Sasuke didn't know why but this boy was very antisocial, every time Sasuke went round he and Hinata would ask Neji if he would like to play and they always got the same response, 'no' eventually they just gave up and let him read his book in the corner while they played._

"_Yes, with out a doubt!" said Sasuke grinning at Hinata and clapping his hands together._

"_But do you say that because you would or because I am your friend and you can't remember a time when we were not? Would you save someone who is your worst nightmare if they were in trouble?" _

Sasuke had not answered at the time, no; he probably wouldn't save his worst nightmare when he was eight. He probably wouldn't save his worst nightmare now come to think of it, but Hinata was not his worst nightmare and just because someone is not your friend, it does not make them your enemy. He nodded and clenched his fists again, glaring at the ninja and instantly teleporting himself behind the enemy. He wanted this over in no more then five moves. Hinata would not die because of him.

Teleportation, 1st move. Hinata gasped and wriggled about inside the icy jutsu slightly, she couldn't get free and she couldn't even become more comfortable, but she didn't want to die as much as Sasuke didn't want her to die. The ninja spun around and faced him, idiot.

Sasuke teleported himself again to the other side of the ninja, 2nd move, he made his 3rd move before the ninja could do anything, grabbing the ninja's shoulders and ramming him face first into the wall. All the time he was aware of Hinata's pain, she had her eyes closed by now, unable to scream but still enduring torture and unable to see but still having visions of blood in her mind.

4th move, flipping the ninja over his shoulder and using his feet to keep him on the ground in pain, and in fear of a broken arm. His 5th move, putting him in so much pain he couldn't bare it and therefore begs for mercy and Sasuke daydreamed about earlier; in other words setting him on fire. Sasuke made the hand signs and blew through the gaps in his fingers, creating fire, and pain. No one messes with Hinata, not in front of him.

"Please stop! I will let the little missy down, just don't hurt me with your fire boy, it hurts like the flames of hell!" screamed the masked ninja, Sasuke smirked as he saw the mask had fallen off and the ninja had a huge ghastly scar down one side of his face, a scar covered in stitches. Now he had a reason to hide his face, Sasuke could understand this persons mask, but he didn't get why Kakashi would hide his face- other than the fact every single girl in the village would be after him (which he _could _understand was annoying) and it was likely to turn a few straight guys gay.

Sasuke released the jutsu on the ninja and Hinata was carefully let down to Sasuke, who caught her and handed her to Sakura quickly, stopping the ninja before he could run away.

"Not so fast" he said grabbing the man by the wrists and twisting him round so they were face to face. "Explain" he added glaring at the ninja with deep disgust, he shouldn't have to repeat himself in his mind, but he did. No one messes with Hinata, not in front of him. He was trying to get the message across to his enemy with out saying it out loud, if he said it out loud then Naruto or someone would probably hold it to him for ages (most likely forever).

The ninja explained everything, ranging from his name to why he had tried to kidnap and, for the most part, kill Hinata. By the end Sasuke felt as if he could punch the guy over and over again and still not relieve all of the anger he had built up inside of him, but he didn't care if it didn't relieve his anger, he punched the guy anyway, right in the nose, ending in a satisfactory 'crack'. The ninja had brought back a lot of memories of a certain Uchiha Sasuke wished dead, he remembered seeing his parents and squeezed his eyes shut to get rid of the images. Punching any one who reminded him of Itachi seemed right, Itachi had killed his clan members to see what he could achieve, this Ninja was just as bad, but he hadn't succeeded.

"_Mother, Farther!" he said rushing across the wooden floor and stopping in his tracks as he faced what seemed to be the only member of his family left. "Brother!" he shouted. He shook his head incredulously and stared at Itachi "Brother… what have you done?" he asked letting tears fall freely down his face._

"You jerk!" Sasuke punched again, breaking away from his train of thoughts, this time in the stomach, the masked ninja groaned and grabbed on to Sasuke's shirt to stop himself from doubling back and falling to the ground "you don't just go around kidnapping girls and putting there lives in danger because you wanted to see how strong you are!" Sasuke shouted pulling his fist back for another hit, but he felt his arm being caught and turned to face his Jounin teacher standing there, one hand holding Sasuke's arm with ease to stop him from beating the ice ninja to a living pulp and the other hand holding a certain orange book he happens to have on him all the time.

"Calm down Sasuke" said Kakashi, keeping his eyes on the book but smirking in Sasuke's direction through his dark mask. "Hinata is fine, and we are all safe, there is no point in continuing to attack this man" he added, he put away his book and nodded at the ice ninja, who quickly scrambled away and was out of sight before Sasuke could do anything.

Sasuke retreated back to the group and was greeted by a huge hug, it was literally bone crushing, especially after he had used quite a bit of energy trying to rid that man of his life when he had kidnapped Hinata. He saw a grinning Naruto a little bit away from him; Naruto was giving him a 'well done' look. And a half fuming, half relieved Sakura was standing next to him with pride and fury. The person in his arms was Hinata, who had her eyes closed still and was breathing heavily, Sakura kept glancing between Hinata and Sasuke and Sasuke sent her a wink, he didn't know why but when Sakura was upset she was annoying. And he didn't want her getting the wrong ideas anyway.

"Thank you Sasuke" said Hinata quietly, her voice had a croak and Sasuke assumed that the Icy wind jutsu had crushed her voice box slightly, "I felt so useless up on the wall watching you battle, but the jutsu took away all my energy" she said faintly and Sasuke wrapped a supporting arm around her before breaking free and letting Hinata lead the group again, this part of the mission needed to be completed by the end of that night, they couldn't stay in the Ice Village any longer than a day, it just didn't feel right.

They reached a small, dodgy looking warehouse and Hinata took them inside, Kakashi stood in front of her slightly to prevent any more attacks. Sasuke felt himself get ready for more attacks too; this seemed like a dodgy place to be and didn't trust any one there.

"Lady Hinata?" asked an Ice ninja bowing towards Hinata, she curtseyed back and nodded, Kakashi was at her side and Naruto and Sakura were behind her in an instant, it only took a second longer for Sasuke to be at her other side, and it was only because he was now suffering from vivid memories of his family.

"We have what you are here for" said the ninja handing a scroll, he shook hands with Kakashi, who bowed after letting go and the Ice ninja did too. Hinata curtseyed and the rest followed her lead, Sakura curtseying and the boys bowing.

"Thank you, sorry for the trouble of such an arranged meeting, but my Village is very protective" Hinata said in a very business like tone, like she had said it a thousand times before; Which she probably had.

She lead the group back out of the village in silence and as soon as she was out side Kakashi told Sakura to take over, lead them all to the edge of the forest and set up camp there. He stayed behind a little bit, walking beside Sasuke who wasn't happy with the arrangements at all. Hinata was talking to Naruto (actually Naruto was talking and Hinata was stuttering every now and again) and Sakura was carrying out her job as if her life depended on it, he had no way out if Kakashi started talking to him.

He kept walking in silence and he noticed Kakashi start to cough or something every so often, he was hinting that he wanted to talk, or at least make eye contact, but Sasuke was not giving in. "Alright then Sasuke, not taking the hints are you?" asked Kakashi, making sure to say Sasuke's name so he had no excuses like 'I thought you were talking to someone else'.

"I took them, just couldn't be bothered" replied Sasuke, not making eye contact and staring ahead, deep into Naruto's hair. It was kind of golden, not just blonde as Sasuke had seen it so many times before.

"Oh, is that right?" said a certain silver haired Jounin we all know, Sasuke side glanced with out realising it and soon his and Kakashi's eyes were locked.

_Idiot! _Sasuke cursed himself, _don't ever let your curiosity get the better of you_ Kakashi smirked and stopped walking, Sasuke glanced at Sakura who was setting up camp with Naruto and Hinata's help and looked back at Kakashi.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked glaring at his teacher, he didn't know how he had gotten himself mixed up in this annoying game but it had happened, he wanted to know the rules, and how you could lose, and more importantly, how you could win.

"To win"

"How do you-" Sasuke was going to asked how you won but Kakashi cut him off before he could.

"It's quite simple really, don't get caught, don't tell any one, and make your opponent fall for you" he whispered in Sasuke's ear "It's sick and twisted, but I reckon I'm winning" he added pulling Sasuke behind a tree and removing his mask quickly by dragging it down and letting it hang round his neck like a neckerchief. "Aren't I Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head and pulled Kakashi against him, now he knew how to win, this was going to get a whole lot easier. "No, your not, and don't underestimate me" he said before planting a small peck on his teachers cheek. "Sweetie"

Sasuke slid away back to camp where he joined Naruto in trying to set up a tent, Kakashi just stood and watched from behind the tree, _I knew I shouldn't have told him how to win_ he thought, shivering slightly against the cold air.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i dont own naruto

Chapter 6- Secret Keeping

_My dirty little secret, dirty little secret…_

Back at Konoha again, and a certain Uchiha was back into his daily ritual, it was refreshing but somewhat depressing to be walking the same paths again. On the mission, escorting Hinata, Sasuke's life had taken a change, his ritual had been thrown right out the window, and a new game had come into play.

Sasuke was walking down the same path he walked down every single day of his life, the buildings, the people, _the damn birds_ were the same as they were the day before! Sasuke sighed and kicked a stone, he was making his way to the bridge, there was no training today, but as it was part of his ritual he was going anyway. He stuffed his clenched fists in his pockets and shook his head at his own predictability, he did that same thing every day and yet still he found it annoying and found himself wishing to punch something.

His crossed the street and waved to Gai and Lee, saying a tiny 'hi' before passing by and coming to the park. He crossed the grass and today he sat in the tree for a tiny bit longer. No fan girls would come today, not at all; one thing he had learned was that there were no fan girls on Sundays!

He jumped off the tree after a good ten minutes of watching people play, every one in this town was so full of life and energy and Sasuke found that sitting in a tree and watching people play is sort of relaxing, its like watching the world go by, except a tiny bit quicker.

Coming to a familiar path he kicked a few stones and found his way to the bridge, the water was running gently down the river and he smirked at how clichéd he found this entire village. He leant against the edge of the bridge, knowing he could chill for a bit because he had no practise or missions today. In fact, his entire day was free; he had absolutely nothing to do. That fact amused him and he couldn't help but let a very small laugh escape his lips as he slid down the bridge rails.

"What's so funny?" asked an all too familiar voice, he quickly stood back up and spun round, facing his teacher with a glare, Kakashi smiled through his mask and ruffled Sasuke's hair before he could escape. "Good to know your glad to see me tiger" he said and Sasuke grimaced, he was not enjoying this game, so far they had almost been caught 3 times by Sakura and Naruto and Kakashi always seemed to have the upper hand, which left Sasuke looking like a lost puppy. Well, might as well play along, he thought stupidly as he felt Kakashi's hand run up and down his back.

He smirked subtly and caught Kakashi's hand, pulling his teacher into his chest and smiling up at him, licking his lips slowly and letting his fingers curl tightly round the back Kakashi's Jounin vest. He saw Kakashi's visible eyebrow fly up in question and then the silver haired Jounin shrugged his mask off, trying to get the upper hand in their twisted game.

Sasuke lent upwards letting his breath tickle Kakashi's lips and he smirked when his teacher shivered against Sasuke's body. Kakashi quickly gained control of himself and smiled down at Sasuke, who had to stop his knees from buckling as he saw Kakashi's lips curl into his perfect smile. Their lips were only inches apart and Sasuke felt the tiniest of blushes crawl up his cheeks as he realised the fact, he couldn't help but utter a couple of words.

"So beautiful…" he said almost silently and Kakashi smirked at him, licking his lips and advancing, Sasuke didn't care that he was most likely to loose the game as he almost melted with the heat his cheeks were flushed with. He would loose this game is he fell for Kakashi though; he was _almost_ glad when a strained voice interrupted them.

"Sasuke…" said a very quiet voice, followed by a little giggle. Sasuke pushed Kakashi off him roughly, his blush doubling shamelessly and he turned to see who had uttered the single word, even though he already knew who it was. Kakashi was right behind him, he wasn't blushing. Sasuke was ever so slightly peeved to see that his mask was securely on his face, and not round his neck like it had been just moments before.

"H… Hinata" Sasuke stuttered, annoyed at his inability to speak just then, Hinata giggled and waved at her friend, Sasuke waved back silently and Kakashi bowed slightly.

"Miss Hinata" he said and Hinata waved to him too, Sasuke was just happy his cheeks were there original colour again and he gave a half hearted smile at his shy little friend, who didn't seem so shy right now. "Erm, Hinata, would you mind keeping what you saw just now… a secret?" Said Kakashi and Sasuke silently pleaded she would say yes, he would not be able to deal with life if his companions thought he was gay and in love with Kakashi. He shivered at the thought. Hinata nodded and it was all Sasuke could do to stop himself from running up to her and hugging her.

Hinata wondered aimlessly round the fields and watched the water run for awhile as Sasuke and Kakashi watched her. Kakashi turned to Sasuke thoughtfully. "Game over I guess" he said quietly, and although Sasuke thought he would be happier to be free of their twisted game, he couldn't bring himself to nod; instead he did quite the opposite. He shook his head silently and met his teacher's visible eye.

"No, the game is only over if one of us looses, and we can't both loose. Hinata caught us both which would mean we both lost, but neither of us have lost, so the game is still on." He explained quietly, he paused and thought for awhile, "If that makes any sense." He added after thinking, laughing and quickly planting a kiss on Kakashi's cheek before he realised what he was doing, it had become something of a habit to kiss Kakashi every so often now, the Jounin didn't seem to mind though, he simply returned the gesture.

Hinata smiled and ran up to Sasuke, whispering something into his ear, he smiled and nodded once, glad that the incident hadn't ruined their friendship. "Okay" he said quietly, and waved goodbye to Kakashi as Hinata dragged him off, he blew a small kiss to keep himself on top of the game and didn't miss the wink Kakashi sent back.



Hinata dragged Sasuke back to her house, her family were out on a mission, and Neji was with them. He had been accepted by her father after the chunin exams to go on missions with the family, but Hinata had been told to stay behind. Sasuke had grabbed a few things from his home and followed Hinata back there; they had decided that life would be better right now if they were in each other's company. Hinata dropped down on the floor and Sasuke followed her actions gently, he laughed outright when she brought out a small cuddly bear.

Sasuke and Hinata both had reputations to live up to as heirs to the village's most powerful bloodline traits, so they were both very withdrawn from the crowd. They both had their own way of showing their withdrawal though, Sasuke was cold towards people and Hinata was simply shy, but in each other's company they could really be themselves, as they had learnt a long time ago when both families had gone on their first mission together, before Itachi did what he did.

"Truth, Sasuke." Hinata stated, pushing the bear towards the middle of them, Sasuke smiled and instinctively looked over to the corner where Neji used to sit reading his books, today Neji wasn't there though. He looked back at Hinata and nodded, he knew exactly what her question would be, and would have to half lie to stay in Kakashi's game. "Are you seeing Kakashi?" she asked, Sasuke had guessed right, and he slowly nodded. Hinata didn't look happy with his answer, "Explain." She stated after awhile.

Sasuke thought over what to say, he couldn't tell her about the game as that would disqualify him, he could tell her that he was indeed 'dating' Kakashi as long as she kept it a secret, Kakashi would say that was okay. "I am dating him, but you have to keep it a secret because of the whole, teacher-student thing." He said quietly, Hinata shook her head slightly.

"Okay, but when did you become gay?" she asked and Sasuke ran through answers in his head. _When I met Kakashi… Ew, to sappy. When I met Sakura… Nah, that's mean. _He thought, almost collapsing from silent laughter at the Sakura thought. _Sasuke you're a bitch!_

"I don't really know, I suppose when I realised I was crushing on guys and not girls." He said, _it'll do… _he thought after he said it as he studied Hinata face looking for a sign that said the explanation was okay. Hinata smiled slightly and nodded her head, _guess that will do. _Thought Sasuke

"Alright Hinata, your turn!" said Sasuke, pushing the bear towards the girl, Sasuke knew what his question was going to be, he also half new the answer, he just had to hear Hinata admit it. Hinata nodded and Sasuke carried on. "Do you fancy Naruto?" he asked, eying her suspiciously with a hint of amusement.

Hinata blushed furiously and turned to hide her embarrassment, it didn't work. She stuttered as she answered, "well, erm, you see, I… Yes" she whispered, and Sasuke stopped himself from laughing. He found it odd that Hinata, who was quiet and strong and beautiful (yes he would admit that she was beautiful) would be interested in loud, obnoxious, annoying, weak, a long stream of describing words (none particularly flattering) filled his head about the blonde, until he stopped at handsome. _Handsome? Since when did I start thinking like __**that!?**_He blushed himself and turned to Hinata.

"Since when?" he asked, she had had more than one question, he was getting more than one question.

"Just after we 'grew apart'. I wasn't focusing all my attention to my best friend anymore and my mind would wonder in class. Naruto was loud and stupid, but he was really confident: And that made me feel confident. Besides, you have to admit that he's cute" she said. Sasuke was slightly taken aback, she was much more confident just talking about the moron, he was also very pissed that _he_ had to admit that Naruto was cute. Honestly, Hinata gets the idea that he's dating _one_ guy and he's instantly gay! He suddenly realised the silliness of his own thoughts and shook his head at his stupidity. He saw Hinata curl up slightly and looked up. "You don't think he's cute?" she asked, and Sasuke realised she must have seen him shake his head.

"No, he's very cute. I was just thinking. Besides, he's all yours girl" said the Uchiha, cursing himself in his mind, and winking on the outside. Hinata giggled slightly and pushed the teddy back. Sasuke inwardly groaned; he couldn't be bothered with truths. Luckily he was saved, although he might have chosen a different hero if he had the choice.

The man watched them from the ceiling, Hinata had screamed and Sasuke had bolted in front of her, at the first glance he had no idea who it was and was ready to protect the Hyuuga heir. His knife was in his hand, ready to hurt anyone who attacked. The man was stuck to the ceiling by the chakra in his feet and on second glance Sasuke new who it was, but he didn't lower his knife.

"Cool it kid." Said the forever chilled out silver haired Jounin, he jumped down and pulled Sasuke into a hug, who quickly returned the gesture, not wanting to leave Kakashi with the upper hand. Kakashi ruffled his hair and Sasuke stopped himself from slapping the hand away. "Hi Miss Hinata, how's life? Sorry to just drop by but I found something in a shop today I thought Sasuke might like and couldn't wait until the morning to give it to him. Do you mind?" he asked and Sasuke felt himself blush. Kakashi now had an audience and he was playing up to it!

"Of course I don't mind, you're welcome any time Kakashi-sensei." Replied the dark haired girl and she gave a smile to add to the effect. Kakashi thanked her and brought out what looked like a small beanie baby in a blue wolf shape. He then brought out a small beanie baby in the shape of an orange fox. "The wolf if for Sasuke, it reminded me so much of him I just had to get it. And I didn't want to show up empty handed and so got something for Miss Hinata as well." He pushed the wolf into Sasuke's hand, Sasuke was blushing furiously, and then took the fox to Hinata and bent down to tell her something before handing it to her. "Doesn't it remind you of Naruto?" he asked and Hinata blushed heavily.

"I can't possibly accept this Kakashi-sensei." Hinata said with another blush. Kakashi shook his head, and waved aside her protests, "Well then you must stay for some drinks, tea or coffee?"

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, Hinata was so easy to persuade; staying for drinks would make his job a whole lot easier. "That would be lovely if you don't mind too much. I'm very thirsty." He said, pulling down his mask, Hinata gasped at the sight and blushed deeply, while Sasuke refused to show any sign of emotion, knowing exactly what Kakashi was trying to do. He let only the tiniest of heat rush to his cheeks and squashed that down with relative ease.

Hinata returned with a tray of drinks, Kakashi had not told if he wanted Tea or Coffee so she had played it safe a brought in both pots. Setting it down on the floor between them she poured some tea for Sasuke and then some tea for Kakashi and then some coffee for herself. Sipping her drink she kept glancing between both boys. Kakashi was talking about gods knows what and Sasuke was seemed completely and utterly determined to ignore the older man.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i dont own naruto

Chapter 7- Nightmare Come True

_You bleed just to know you're alive…_

Sasuke shot up like a bullet in his bed, sweat staining his forehead and pretty much everywhere else. The room was dark and he glanced at his bedside table, he could just make out the four figures in his one photograph. The curtains were drawn, but Sasuke could see the trees silhouettes on the other side and he growled threateningly at them; even though he knew his threats did nothing to trees.

Wiping away the sweat on his forehead and under his chin he threw the covers off and sat there in his pyjama's, leaning against the head-rest. Breathing heavily he tried to re-cap the vital bits of his dream. Well, it was more of a memory. The memory that haunted him like a ghost, every other night he seemed to have this same dream. The memory of his brother slaughtering his clan.

He pounded his fists into his legs and bit back tears. He would not cry. he refused to cry. He told himself over and over again not to let the memories and nightmares torture him. Yet every time one broke his minds defensive wall, he couldn't help but let his emotions tumble out. But still, he refused to cry.

He stumbled out of bed and made his unsteady way to the bathroom. Facing the mirror he stared into his own eyes. His t-shirt was sticking to his chest and he pulled it off and discarded it. There was dark rings staining his eyes, and he glared at them with hatred. He knew he should sleep, but he also knew that his attempts at sleep would be laughed at by the gods.

He let the rest of his clothes join his t-shirt on the floor and ran the shower for a while before stepping in it. The warm water hit his body and drenched himself in the water, trying to tell himself it was only the showers water that was trailing down his cheeks

He pound his fists into the wall of the bathroom and let the water wash down his back, washing away the cuts which Itachi had dealt with his backstabbing words. Gasping and spluttering he let the anger boil slowly in his stomach. The power in his shower was slowly dieing as he sank to the floor of the bath and continued to sob quietly into this hands. All too soon it was cold and he shivered as it hit his body. He lifted himself out and slowly dried and dressed. A cold chill filled the otherwise static room, and Sasuke span to the window, which he hadn't realised was open before.

Actually, he remembered shutting it the night before, so why would it be open now? Sasuke extracted a knife from the table top, (he always left one there, just in case) and went to go inspect the window. It was way to late before he felt the presence behind him. Before he knew it a knife was pressed up against his throat from behind and a hand was running up and down his spine in a… seductive way? That couldn't be right.

"You weren't going to try and kill me now were you Sasuke?" he asked, pressing his lips to the back of Sasuke's neck. The younger boy shivered and lifted up one arm to run his fingers through silver locks of hair. The knives dropped to the ground, Sasuke just didn't have the strength to try and fight. He welcomed whatever Kakashi would do to him, as long as it didn't go _too _far.

"Why are you here Kakashi?" he whispered, as Kakashi trailed kissed down his collar bone and span him round, going back on the kisses he had just made and running them along Sasuke's jaw line. Sasuke had closed his eyes and Kakashi's knife making contact with his throat, and now he opened them again, waiting for his answer.

Kakashi had left his usual Jounin outfit behind, and instead he was wearing a black long sleeved t-shirt and blue jeans. His hair was damp, Sasuke wondered if he had showered before he came round.

"I came to see you of course." came his reply eventually. Sasuke stopped Kakashi in his attempt to kiss every part of his neck by placing his hands gently on the older mans shoulders. Kakashi looked at him and Sasuke caught his gaze.

"I don't like your answer, you're lying to me." Sasuke said, even in his own mind he sounded immature, but right now he really just wanted the truth out of Kakashi. He didn't want any more lies to rest in his soul. As he stared into Kakashi's eyes he suddenly felt all his emotions over flow, tears leaked from his eyes and he rushed into Kakashi's arms. The Jounin wrapped his arms around the younger boys chest and began to smell his hair. Sasuke didn't mind, he just wrapped his arms around Kakashi's waist.

"Sasuke, what's wrong? Why are you so emotional all of a sudden eh?" asked the older, running his hand up and down Sasuke's spine again, although this time it was a comforting gesture, not a seductive one. Sasuke shook his head into Kakashi's chest and clutched at the other boys shirt. Wishing he could never let go, he felt safer with Kakashi's arms wrapped around him.

Kakashi suddenly grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and made the younger boy face him. "Sasuke, what is wrong?" he asked, seriousness staining his ever amused tone of voice. Sasuke broke eye contract and looked at his feet. Kakashi could see his shoulders shake with silent sobs.

"I'm fed up with lies, I need the truth. I need to understand. It's my nature." he explained, he looked up and Kakashi could see his dark eyes shining in the bathroom's light, reflecting his forgotten tears. He did a double take and cupped Sasuke's chin, leaning down and placing a tender kiss on his students lips. Sasuke's felt his knees buckle and grabbed onto Kakashi's shoulders to stop from falling pitifully.

"I've always told you the truth, the truth has just been hiding behind bad jokes and excuses." Kakashi broke their embrace and sat on the edge of the bath. "I invented this game because I'm stupid. I was just trying to make you see, I talked about winning, but I never could win." he stopped again and looked at Sasuke, deep in thought. Sasuke stared back, now hugging himself to make up for the warmth he lost when Kakashi stepped away. "I loved you from the beginning, so I had lost before I even began the game."

Sasuke stared at his teacher, before silently advancing on him and sitting on his lap. He brought Kakashi into a silent kiss, and smiled into it as he felt the other boys arms wrap around his waist again. He ran his finger through the silver hair and let Kakashi deepen the kiss, it felt like heaven to have Kakashi's hands teasing his lower back.

But sooner rather than later it was over and Sasuke just sat on Kakashi's lap, breathing heavily and resting his head on the mans shoulder. Kakashi licked at Sasuke's ear, and the younger boy suddenly realised what he was doing. He pushed himself off Kakashi and strode back into his bedroom. Kakashi followed but he shook his head, He signalled the door and Kakashi didn't move.

"Please, just go. I'm sorry for being an idiot in the bathroom. You won. Well done, but you didn't have to lie about loosing to win. Besides, even if you weren't lying you need to find someone else to like. Because it cant be me." he explained and slipping back into bed, turning away from his teacher.

After a long time he felt a new weight on his bed, but he refused to turn over. And as felt a hand touch shoulder, he knew in a instant that it wasn't Kakashi's. he turned in shock to find Kakashi being held be a man who looked a lot like a shark, he was gagged and completely silent. What scared him most was that Kakashi seemed to have given up fighting. The person who had touched his shoulder, was no other than Itachi Uchiha.

"Sorry to intrude on your exclamation of love, but we have business." said the older Uchiha, Sasuke was in so much shock his vocal chords weren't working properly, he kept stealing glances at Kakashi, making sure the man was okay. "Where is Naruto?"

At this Sasuke wrenched from his brothers grip on his shoulder and slapped the other right across the face. Itachi blinked a few times and then turned to his brother.

"How girly of you." he stated before Sasuke tackled him to the floor and began punching him repeatedly in the stomach. Itachi turned and pinned Sasuke to the floor. "I don't think it's a very good idea to try and hurt me, I only want to know where Naruto is."

Sasuke eyes filled with tears, he spat into his brothers face and kicked upwards, hoping his feet was in the right position. As it happened Sasuke landed a kick in Itachi's right thigh and the older Uchiha growled.

"There is no way in hell I will tell you where Naruto is, now let Kakashi go!" he whispered, as quietly as he could, so only Itachi could hear him. Itachi smirked at his younger sibling.

"Oh, you want me to let him go?" he asked, nodding towards Kakashi, who was almost limp in the shark mans hold. "Do you love him Sasuke?" he asked, laughing as Sasuke squirmed underneath him. He nodded towards the shark man, and he let go. Kakashi fell to his knees and gasped for breath. Sasuke watched him with incredible sadness, wishing that somehow he could help. "Do you 'love' that pathetic idiot?" asked Itachi, grabbing Sasuke's cheek and forcing the younger Uchiha to look at him.

Sasuke stared at his brother, side glancing at Kakashi and biting back tears. "Yes." he whispered, only this time it was loud enough for the whole room to here. Itachi and his companion burst into laughter, and Kakashi looked up, looking at Sasuke, who was staring hard at his brother.

Kakashi grabbed a knife and swung it forcefully at the shark man, who was taken off guard and fell to the floor. Kakashi continued to fight with the man in new found fury while Itachi began to talk to Sasuke again.

"So you _are_ a gay idiot who likes his pervert teacher." stated Itachi, smirking down at Sasuke, Sasuke growled and punched Itachi in the stomach. The fight was on.

With kicking and punching and slashing with knives Sasuke didn't really get what was going on; only that he wanted to beat the hell out of everything associated with his brother. He wanted to cause his brother pain, just like he had caused Sasuke pain. He was in agony when the window opened and two figures jumped out. One with blue tinted skin which looked like a shark, and one who looked like a older version of Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly checked over his wounds, cuts here and there and a lot of bruising. He was fine, it looked like Itachi hadn't wanted to hurt him to much, it was vital that Sasuke lived. The boy rushed over to Kakashi, who was lying on the floor, looking almost dead. He was covered it cuts and bruises and a huge gash ran down his side; Sasuke gasped and Kakashi smiled at him.

"Don't worry." he said, Sasuke shook his head, he was worried, if Kakashi's wound didn't heal soon he would loose to much blood and would die. Kakashi grimaced as Sasuke helped him limp to the hospital. He felt pathetic, just like Itachi had said.

The team of doctors and nurses helped Kakashi into a bed and began healing his wounds. Sasuke paced the waiting room like a lost puppy. The nurses had told him Kakashi had fallen unconscious while they operated and he had lost a lot of blood, they said they weren't sure if he was going to be okay. Sasuke kept sitting down and standing up, silently praying for Kakashi's health. At about two in the morning Sakura and Naruto entered the hospital waiting area and told Sasuke what they knew. Sasuke promptly pulled Naruto into a bone crushing hug and the blonde almost freaked.

"What the hell was that about?" Naruto shouted as Sasuke let go, but soon Sasuke had simply pulled him into another hug. Sakura was simply blinking at the scene and staring between to two boys as Sasuke let Naruto go for the second time.

"I am so glad to see you alive. I'm going to kill him I swear and then I wont have to worry." he half explained, Naruto just left it at that, figuring Sasuke was 'emotional' at that moment in time.

"Mr. Uchiha?" asked a nurse to the room at large, Sasuke raised it hand and the nurse smiled at him. "He should be okay now, you can come see him if you like." she said, and Sasuke followed her inside, Naruto and Sakura following him.

The room was small and Kakashi was lying in a hospital bed, his mask was no-where to be seen as when Kakashi had visited Sasuke he had seen no need for his mask. Naruto and Sakura gasped at seeing the teacher with out a mask, Sasuke simply slid into a chair beside the bed and took Kakashi's hand in his own.

The nurse, being all amazing and figuring what was going on between teacher and student made up and excuse for her needed to talk to Sakura and Naruto privately and took them to a café near by while Sasuke stayed with Kakashi.

Maybe it was noises Naruto was making as he rushed down the hall, or maybe it was Sasuke tightening touch on Kakashi's hand, but whatever it was, Kakashi's eyes opened and he looked at Sasuke, dazed and grinning stupidly.

"it's a cool sight to wake up to you." he said, Sasuke closed his eyes and shook his head, biting back his tears again. "Where am I?" asked the Jounin, Sasuke smiled at him.

"I don't know where you are, but I think I'm in heaven." he spoke the most cheesy thing that came to mind and watched as Kakashi laughed, he leant forward and placed a tender kiss on the silver haired mans forehead. Kakashi placed a hand on the back of his neck.

"Are we alive? This is way to good to be true." He asked and Sasuke smiled at him again, he drew a knife from his pocket and rested it on his fingers, slowly drawing across his knuckles and watching as a tiny bit of red liquid flowed out.

"We're both bleeding now. So we're both still alive." he said, Kakashi laughed and pulled Sasuke into a hug, carefully avoiding his almost closed up wounds.

"You win."

Just something i thought of ages ago, fully finished, the end, fini, dixi. meh. hope you ejoyed it, please reveiw.


End file.
